The Things That Matter
by bahlen
Summary: Mary survives the prison escape and wakes up in Edward's mansion on Great Inagua, greeted by a different man and a seeing a whole new side of the famous Pirate. Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Ubisoft.
1. The things we never said

**As I finished Assassin's Creed Black Flag a couple of days ago I ended up being really disappointed, don't get me wrong it is a great game but the end sucks. With Mary dead and gone, who was my favorite character, it just seemed hollow. So I wrote this as an alternate story of what could have happened or whatever you want to call it to make up for the disappointing ending.**

**It is slightly AU as I removed the fact that she's had a baby, I didn't have the time to incorporate it in the story at present time because it would have ended up twice as long. **

**Depending on the feedback and reviews you give I am considering expanding the story a few more chapters but it will be depending on your thoughts so if you have any opinions on the story, please share them. **

**I am Swedish and finished the equivalent to high school this year and I don't have a beta so please have oversight on any eventual grammar mistakes made.**

**But without further ado read on and I hope you like it!**

**Bahlen**

* * *

Warmth. Pure, radiating warmth. The familiar feeling coursing through her body for the first time in what seemed like ages, so used to the cold damp darkness that her cell provided that this pleasant feeling sent shivers down her spine. Goosebumps erupting on her skin making her shudder lightly as the pleasant sensation continued, slowly loosening the stiff limbs and cramped muscles that made their presence known as her deep breaths continued, feeling lighter than they had in months and unwilling to move a limb as her body regained her strengths as the minutes ticked away. Well except for her left hand, it seemed to have doubled in weight since last time she was awake, something very peculiar as she had a hard time remembering exactly when that was. Her mind only able to conjure up various images of a dark cell and some fleeting emotions, neither of which she could place or piece together in her hazy state.

She remembered her slowly waning strength, her body slowly giving up the battle for her body against the decease despite her utmost mental effort to kick it back to whatever hole it had crept up from. She remembered a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her and comforting her with the body they were attached to, shielding her from the coldness that for so long had tormented her. And she remembered a pair of remarkable eyes, their color and effect as the sea itself, deep blue, warm and comforting. She tried to think, she tried to remember what had happened but every time she got near it slipped away, running through her fingers taunting her inability to catch it. And it was starting to her irritate her.

For the first time since she had woken up, if that was what you wanted to call it, she paid attention to her surroundings. Unwilling to open her eyes if this turned out to be a dream, because if it was just an illusion, a cruel punishment from her mind, it was still the most pleasurable sensation she had felt in months and she didn't want it to end. But as she let her body speak to her, letting her senses reach out to their furthest extent she didn't find anything that objected the idea that this was absolutely real, only light confusion at the signals her body was sending.

She was in a soft bed, tucked in under a warm blanket and her head resting on a soft pillow. The excruciating pain that had shot through her abdomen before where gone, well almost gone as there was still a very light ache present but nothing even remotely severe compared to what had been there before. And the weight in her left hand was definitely a hand, a warm, slightly calloused but comforting hand intertwined with hers, grasping it gently. Its presence spreading an immense comfort through her arm up into her body, her thumb gently starting to caress the limb and as she graced over a thin scar which covered most of its backside, everything snapped back into place. She remembered.

The pain. The darkness. The escape. Being carried in his comforting embrace. The last words. Everything. She remembered everything.

The way he had moved, the new sense of purpose that seemed to radiate off of him in the final moments before the disease had claimed her body's last strands of strength, nudging her consciousness into oblivion. The aura of raw determination she had witnessed, mixed with fear and something else that she never before had witnessed in his face as he looked at her, or even dared to hope for. Something more than adoration, admiration or respect for her, no those few moments before her eyelids closed there had definitely been something there. Something she had been waiting and hoping for for longer than she cared to admit. More than simple care for a friend.

She had seen the first glimpse of the man she always knew that he could be, wanted him to be, and he had finally emerged after years of waiting.

A different kind of warmth spread within her as she remembered his eyes and touch, piercing blue and burning bright as they looked at her and with a gentleness that had shocked her, he was definitely a different man than before. A warmth made out of happiness, relief and anticipation all bundled up into one as she knew whose hand that was clasped gently in hers and who would meet her as she finally opened her eyes. She knew he would be there.

After another few deep breaths she finally pushed her eyelids up and opened her eyes, the bright midday sun shining in through the large windows in the bedroom, rays of sunlight bathing the room in a faint glow and making the dark red colors greeting her radiate and burn even brighter. The large room filled with crimson curtains and covers standing in contrast with the tall white walls surrounding her and the king size bed she was lying in. Deep brown wooden furniture capturing her gaze as she let it wander as they stood out from the rest of the room and their shimmering colors until it came to rest on the sleeping form beside her.

Beside her, the upper-half of his body lying draped over the side of the bed while the other half supported itself on the chair beneath him, was Edward Kennway. Drawing deep breaths accompanied by the light rising and falling of his chest, his head turned facing her and his right hand outstretched and safely secured in her own. It was a warming sight, feeling the beautiful and peaceful picture in front of her tug at her heartstrings as she continued to look at the man in front of her. The only thing disrupting the otherwise serene image being the worry etched in his face even when in sleep, its edges marked into his remarkable features as his deep breaths continued. Unaware that the person which was the origin for his worry finally had conquered death's grasp and emerged victorious from the battle unscathed, now looking back at him with a gentle smile and a pure heart.

Watching him for a few moments she slowly brought their intertwined hands up to her face, gently placing her lips over the scar adorning the backside of her protector's hand kissing it lightly while gently squeezing it, slowly drawing her savior out of his uneasy sleep.

She continued to lightly rub her thumb over his scar as Edward slowly regained consciousness, gradually waking up as the gentle caress continued and his senses started to come alive. It took another half minute before his gaze settled on their intertwined hands, only now seeming to register that it was the slightly smaller and more slender hand in his grasp that was moving, that it was her hand that was sending the light shiver up his hand and arm. At that realization his head quickly turned upwards, locking her gaze with his, a mixture of feelings showing as he was met by her own brown orbs.

Relief, anxiousness, worry but foremost of all joy. Happiness shining out of his eyes as he took her in, looking at her like she was the world's most precious gift that he had been granted, and with a smile adorning his face witch was infectious. She could not help the smile spreading across her own face as she dumbfounded grinned back, one of the few times in her life when she was rendered speechless and it was the damned man in front of hers fault. He simply had that effect on her.

But before she could chastise him for making her grin like an idiot, although she wasn't even the least bit angry but in fact quite taken by the way he looked at her, he spoke, rising from his position as he did.

"Thank God you're all right Mary.", and before she could get out a single syllable he leaned down cupping her face and kissed her. His lips pressing gently against her own, brushing lightly across her own delicately as if he was afraid she would break if he put any more pressure into it. The gentle, caring display of affection caught her completely off-guard, taken aback by his actions, needing a moment to register what was happening. But when she did, she leant into it, applying a considerably higher amount of pressure as she pushed her lips harder against his, deciding to take control of the situation…no one was going to out-do her.

Grasping his loose-fitting shirt she pulled him closer to her until his upper body was hovering only inches above her own, radiating pleasurable heat that made her skin erupt in goosebumps as she continued her onslaught of his lips. She could clearly tell that now it was she who had surprised him as he momentarily stopped before continuing with slightly more pressure, still mindful of her somewhat increased fragility due to the sickness although he quickly realized that, if by judging her own reaction, it was an unnecessary precation. Something that only furthered her belief in that he was a different man than he used to as the old him would have made a move on her, damned the consequences.

But his hands remained cupped around her face, caressing her cheeks and brushing her jawline until they both drew back for air, both out of breath and both a bit unsure what the hell just had happened and what it meant. But as they looked at each other there was no denying it, no way to brush it off as their gazes remained locked in a look so heated and filled with passion that if it came in close proximity with fire…it would explode.

Feeling the tension in the air and not wanting it to become awkward, because if she was honest with herself she had wanted this for quite some time and by the looks of Edward…he had to, she decided to act. As per her normal style she decided that the best course of action was to take control of the situation, removing the building tension.

"So…couldn't keep it in your pants ey?", she started, flashing him a grin, amusement clear in her voice as she looked at Kenway in front of her. It got the desired response she was looking for.

Chuckling Edward returned her gaze, amusement prominent as he looked down on her, raking his gaze up and down her body before once again settling them on her eyes with a smile and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Can you really blame me? Have you taken a look at what you are wearing?", he finished with a mischievous smile but at the same time it didn't go unnoticed to her how he respectfully avoided the area in question which, after briefly looking down and seeing that she was clad in one of Edwards loose-fitting shirts which were un-tied in the front showing ample cleavage, made her undying faith in his character only strengthen.

Returning her eyes to his with a small, somber smile adorning her face she replied, this time serious as she had a lot to thank the man in front of her for**,** and now was as good a time as any to start.

"No…I was quite out of it for a while there", she began lightly, "Luckily I was found by someone who though I was worth the time and danger of saving. I guess I am really lucky to have someone like that watching over me", she ended. Looking deep into his eyes in the beginning trying to convey everything she felt into that gaze, everything she couldn´t and wouldn't say out loud, hoping that Edward would understand. She was after all Mary Read, a.k.a James Kidd, not some infatuated wench who would spill her heart out for anybody, no that wouldn´t be her. But as she finished her gaze had fallen down onto his chest that was still half hovering over her, unable to meet his eyes. She was sailing on new waters and had no idea how to maneuver the situation, because deep down, even if she didn´t want to admit it to herself…she knew this was different than anything she had felt before. But what came next was what really surprised her. Not in a million years had she thought that she would be hearing this from Edward Kenway.

"It will always be worth the time, danger and effort. You will always be worth it." Feeling his finger gently nudging her chin upwards she lifted her face and eyes to meet his. The proximity intoxicating as the room between their faces were less than half a foot, but it made the sincerity and truthfulness of his words along with his honest face her all the more sure they were genuine, making her heart pound hard against her chest at the admission. Not quite able to fathomhow much Edward had changed since their last meeting or why in the hell it affected her so much, making her breath labored and stomach flutter._ What the hell was this_?

Edward remained the eye-contact as he continued, captivating her attention as he leant back a few inches, leaving her room to breathe.

"The day I met you, everything changed.", Edward chuckled as he looked into her stunned eyes. "I didn´t notice it at the time but you gave me something that day that I hadn't had in a long time…you gave me someone to look up to. An ideal to strive towards, inspiring me to become a better person. Not just for everybody else but for myself as well. Showing me the importance to fight for and be loyal to something larger and more worthy than just the next batch of gold."

"I know that I am far from achieving all of these goals completely but you inspire me to be better, to be more than I am, not just for you or others but for myself as well. No one, not even Caroline have ever understood me like you seem to, she only ever saw what she wanted to, never really seeing who I am, who I could become. No one but you has actually seen me for who I really am. And I am done being someone I´m not. I am a pirate, a fighter and a lover and if I'm supposed to fight for a worthy cause I can´t think of anyone else I rather be fighting with and protecting than you. I am just sorry it has taken this long for me to figure it out."

She was stunned. Literally unable to move as she looked at him, their eyes never leaving each other's. She couldn't believe what she just had heard, she simply couldn't. This was definitely not the same man that she had met so many years ago. It was an improved version. A much, much better version and the man she had always known and hoped he was. And that man was looking down on her with a burning and longing in his eyes and a smile adorning his face which set her body even more aflame.

There was no point in denying it, not after that admission or the look desire –filled look she gave afterwards. There really were only one way to answer and thank someone for such praise and admission, and it involved less clothes and talking and a lot more moaning and writhing.

She wanted him, he wanted, they both wanted one another, but they were still who they always had been. Well, not entirely obviously considering all that had been said since she had woken up, they may both have changed slightly, not all of it bad. But they were both still incredibly strong-willed individuals, huge teases andpassionate beings which she though was why this was all the more enticing. Neither of them known for letting go off the control and neither expecting the other to roll over, something that probably was one of the reasons why they had been drawn to one another from the beginning, and especially after he found out her real identity. They ignited each other's senses and minds, urging them loose control.

Removing the covers from her body and pushing Edward backwards to give herself room to maneuver, she got up on her knees, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she started to tug at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Slowly and tantalizing removing the piece of clothing as her eyes never left Edwards, watching in amusement as her teasing resulted in a longing gaze from the man I front of her.

"Mary if you don't stop within the next ten seconds I will not be held accountable for my actions and I will prey upon your body, ravishing it until you can't speak. That shirt is the only thing that has stopped me thus far from taking you right here. And believe me when I say that not even you, Captain Read, will be able to withstand that storm.", Edward ended huskily. His face now a feet away from hers, his breath tingling over her skin and their eyes locked as she tugged one last time at her shirt and they both looked down as it parted from her body, leaving her completely bare to him. Edward devouring the sight of her naked flesh so tantalizing close that he almost could taste it.

As their gazes returned to one another she couldn't help herself as she started pulling Edward's shirt upwards and sliding it off his body before flipping them over so that he was trapped underneath herself. Her body flush against his as their skin made delicious contact, sending shivers through both of their bodies.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Kenway," She said, her breath husky and her arms pinning his above his head while looking down at him, "because when _I _have a pray in my sight…it always end up on its back.

And the way they looked at one another in that moment told them everything they needed to know, verbal confirmation off how they felt about each other unnecessary as they passionately fought for dominance and testing each other's stamina as the darkness slowly ascended over Great Inagua and the bedroom in the mansion, seeing who would end up on top.

* * *

**So, if you have the time please review and let me know what you think, and if not thank you for reading! **


	2. New hope, New dreams

**Thanks to your awesome reviews and inspiring words here's a second chapter. Hope you like it and if you feel like it let me know what you think.**

**- Bahlen**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the Caribbean horizon, the warm light spreading out over its clear waters setting it on fire in the early morning sun, the deep colors radiating on its surface. As it slowly drew over the mountaintops of the island rays of light hit the clear water in the bay, reflecting on the still surface back up on the port. Its ships, buildings and beautiful vegetation bathed in the red and yellow morning sun, slowly drawing them out of sleep and readying them for the new day.

At the top of the island overlooking the bay sat the large mansion, quite in the early morning sun, its inhabitants sleeping soundly, worn out from previous night's activities. The warm morning breeze traveling through the open windows and the house, making the curtains flareand sunlight seep in through the cracks, the intertwined bodies in the grand bed shivering pleasantly at the new sensation, gently drawing them from their sleep.

The first thing she noticed as she slowly came back from the land of the dreaming was the very pleasurable finger caressing her body, the single digit tracing vague patterns over her lower back and leaving goosebumps in its trail. The light touch insanely enjoyable on her sensitive skin, making her shiver beneath and pleasantly murmur against the warm chest her head was resting on. The familiar scent intoxicating making her pull herself the short distance up on top of his body, relishing in the skin to skin contact and the light friction the movement created against her more _sensitive_ areas.

With her eyes closed and their bodies pressed flush against each other Edward continued his ministrations in silence, the only noise she registered was that of their breaths and his beating heart as he continued to follow the curves of her body, outlining them under his touch as she simply enjoyed his gentle exploration. The lingering touch of his fingers igniting her body once again as they trailed up her thighs and the curve of her bosom, something that did not go unnoticed by either herself or Edward. The muffled moan that threatened to escape her lips as he touched a particularly sensitive spot of skin or the silent gasp as his hands got more adventurous, venturing into forbidden territory for any other man than him from now on.

It was a delicious torture, rapidly dragging her to the point of no return because if he didn't stop soon…she wouldn't be able to contain herself. That would definitely lead to another day tumbling around beneath the sheets locked away in the mansion because for her, Mary Read, one round wasn't simply enough to satisfy her, especially after the performance of the man beneath her last night.

With her body remaining in the very comfortable position it was she looked up to meet his eyes, a content smile adorning her face with no small amount of smugness prominent as she thought of last night's banter, the question of who was the Captain of the bedroom, knowing exactly how to tease him merciless and being unable to stop…she just couldn't help herself.

"If you don't stop that I am going to have to show you who the real Captain of the bedroom is, although I thought that you had figured it out after last night…I at least thoroughly enjoyed the sight of you on your back completely at my mercy."

At that she could feel him shift beneath her, his body now resting its weight on his elbows as he looked at her, a slightly shocked expression on his face as he retorted.

"Oh no, last night does not count. You cheated, you didn't even play remotely fair you devious woman. You didn't even give me a chance!"

She chuckled lightly at the exasperated response, amused at his reaction as vivid images came flashing back through her mind from last night, each more appealing than the one before.

"We're pirates Edward, we never follow the rules", her response followed accompanied by a big smile on her face, enjoying teasing him to no extent.

"But you're half assassin, you´re supposed to be the honorable one! And the things you did last night were not even remotely close to honorable.", he continued looking like he was defending his masculinity, explaining his actions.

"Nothing is true, _everything is permitted_.", She simply responded, her grin growing wider at the look he gave her, disbelief at her cheekiness prominent as he looked at her before collecting himself.

"Yeah, well…when that expression was made up I don't think that tying me up and having your way with me was what they had in mind…and it does _not _count as being Captain of the bedroom. Or have you forgotten what happened after I got free…", he bent down and whispered beside her ear, her body shivering at the proximity and the memories, "because it was not _I_ who **was** on my back after that."

Her smile widened, unable to stop it as it grew even larger, knowing full well what the comment was referring to. The raw power she had witnessed as he got free had been intoxicating, incredibly arousing, and those feeling were once again making themselves known as she looked up at him, the same predatory and amused smile as the night before decorating his lips. Feeling her stomach flutter and her fingers tingle in excitement and anticipation, her whole body set aflame with that single look and she had no idea when, why or how he had wormed his way into her mind, but she liked it.

In this moment, there was nothing more than the both of them together, their hungry looks and attraction keeping them tethered to one another blocking out everything else. This was the kind of moment that fed your soul, nurturing it and strengthening it so that it could withstand the overwhelming darkness and pain that they experienced each day. This was the kind of moment that they would carry with them for as long as they lived, and maybe even a while after that.

So she did what any sane woman would in her position when a very handsome man who she really liked was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world…she proved him right.

Grasping the back of his head she pulled him down towards her, meeting him halfway in a passionate kiss taking both their breaths away, completely losing themselves in each other again, losing herself in him. Her last coherent though being;

_"Yup, this will definitely be another day tumbling around beneath the sheets…" _

* * *

It was well past midday when they finally emerged from the mansion, the sun standing high in the sky bathing them in warmth as they made their way out on the porch. Walking closely side by side, their shoulders bumping lightly against each other's as they strolled, making their way to the tavern, wanting to get something real to eat beside the bread they had devoured in between their sessions in bed and at the same time get out of the mansion for a while. Lighthearted conversation ensuing as they wandered down the streets, their spirits high after the quick visit they had made Anne, their friend sleeping soundly with her baby boy securely tucked away in her arms. It being days since she had actually given birth as it was almost four days since the jail break had occurred, but it was the first time since she had come out of her coma that she had seen her friend and her beautiful son and she felt really happy for them.

They walked down the streets of Great Inagua, not really paying any attention to anyone or anything as they wandered the last bit to the tavern, returning the few respectful greeting they got in kind. Edward wearing his black captain outfit, the imposing set of armor and clothing increasing his already impressive aura of self-confidence and ability. His usual blue one adorning her own figure as her previous outfit had been lost in the God forsaken Jamaican prison. The blue garment hanging loosely on her thin frame, smaller than Edwards even before the weight she had lost over the last few months. But it still felt good to be back in uniform, to feel the comforting weight of the hidden blades on her arms procured to her by Ah Tabai. Her master currently on his way back to Tulum after having resided on the Jackdaw laid anchor in the bay, the ship and its crew which he had convinced to take part in the timely rescue of herself, Edward and Anne. Although uncertain on where Edward was standing with them after his brief explanation on how he ended up in the prison with herself, knowing that they had left him at the observatory, and as he hadn't developed on the subject it would be interesting to see what happened when they met them.

It also meant that they all had seen her as she got onto the ship and carried ashore, now knowing that there was more to the mystery of "James Kidd" than they had previously even thought possibly. So for the first time in a long time while being among fellow pirates she did not need to hide her true identity, or even able to do so anymore with this ragtag bunch living here. Not that it would have been easy to do so otherwise either considering what she and Edward had been up to over the last day or considering how his hand seemed to find its way into hers as they closed the distance to the tavern, even if she would never admit it pleased at this modest display of affection as she saw the "dancers" checking him out. Feeling rather smug about it.

When they reached the tavern and Edward reached for the door, his hand still clasped securely around hers, she halted him being slightly indecisive. Unsure whether it was really for the best to openly advertise their…_relationship_? What would everyone believe? Not that she cared about what people said so much as how they would treat her, she really didn't have the patient to deal with any condescending looks because she was a woman. She wanted to be judged by her actions and skills, not her gender, one of the reasons why her _James Kidd _disguise was such a well-kept secret and why she had taking a liking in Edward in the first place. He did not discriminate based on skin color or gender, but on the actions and abilities of an individual. Herself and Adéwale great examples of that.

But before her mind could wander further a gentle squeeze of her hand drew her out of her thoughts and back to the moment where she was met with a pair of deep blue eyes and a reassuring smile, the small gesture bringing a small sense of relief to her troubled mind.

As if reading her mind Edward looked intently on her, reaching for her other hand and grasping it in his hand before turning their bodies towards one another, their eyes meeting in a soft gaze. Feeling slightly exasperated at her own nervousness but at the same time grateful for the silent support from the man in front of her.

"Come on Mary," Edward began tilting his head slightly against the door to the tavern and nudging her hands in the same directions lightly, "everyone in there, on this island or who has ever been in the vicinity of either James Kidd or Mary Read knows how remarkable he and she is and everything they have accomplished and the respect you deserve. And if they don't you have permission to beat the crap out of anyone you want…they won't stand a chance. And besides…the only thing they are going to be thinking about is how jealous they are that the new quartermaster and most dashing member of the Jackdaw already have been claimed by the most handsome pirate Captain who has ever sailed the West Indies." Edward ended looking at her, a very satisfied smile adorning his lips as he looked at her.

She just looked at him in disbelief, not sure if she had heard him correctly when he said that she was supposed to be his quartermaster on the Jackdaw. The thought thrilling and filling her with joy as she thought about the life they could live at sea if this was a serious offer, and if it was she eagerly wanted to accept.

Despite this she still had reservations about the idea. She was still an assassin, still a member of the creed. She had duties to fulfill, contracts to be completed and rules to uphold and fight for, something that she simply could not ignore or walk away from. And not to forget about Adéwalé, she would not take over his position on the ship, she was sure as hell not going to do that to a good man.

But as she met Edward's gaze however the words from the night before repeated themselves, _"I am done being someone I´m not. I am a pirate, a fighter and a lover and if I'm supposed to fight for a worthy cause I can´t think of anyone else I rather be fighting with and protecting than you."_ , remembering herself that this wasn't the old selfish Edward asking her but the new better man in front of her. Maybe it wasn't impossible to make this work, maybe he would even consider joining the creed once everything had settled down, at least she hoped it would be in the spectrum of possibilities as she looked at him wishing nothing more than to say yes.

"Are you pulling my leg Edward or is that a serious offer? Do you want me as your quartermaster? And what about Adéwalé and the fact that I am still an assassin, that is something I just can't walk away from?" She ended, looking at him exasperated and longingly at the same time, hoping that he had the answers she was looking for or else this dream would end in shatters before it even began.

Fixating his gaze on her eyes with even more intensity than before, reaffirming the connection between them in this moment as he leaned forward, completely consuming her attention he began explaining, punctuating every word.

"First of all, this is one of _the_ most serious things I have ever said in my life and I meant every word of it. Secondly, I have already talked to Adéwalé about this and he has made it clear that he wished and has followed Ah Tabai back to Tulum to join the assassins there, leaving his position on the Jackdaw open for the taking. Thirdly, as I mentioned last night, I can´t think of anyone else I rather be fighting with and protecting than you, and that includes following you as it comes to the matters important to you. I need to clean up the mess I've made for the assassins and right the wrongs I have done which coincides with your view and your goals, and if we survive that…well we will have that discussion when we get there."

"Lastly, you have no idea of how much I want you to say yes to this. The idea of spending my time on the Jackdaw with you, sailing, fighting and just having your company, not as James Kidd or some ordinary woman, but as Mary Read…it is the most enticing vision and dream I have ever had. And I am damn well going to do whatever I can to make it a reality…if you'll have me?" Edward slowly ended. His head slightly tilted to the side and his gaze burning as he watched her, as if trying to gauge her reaction but she stood there, not knowing what to say and for the second time in under a day he had made her speechless…damned man.

Her chest was pounding furiously at his words and the joy that started seeping out of her very core was trying to compel her to do something very uncharacteristic, to devour him out in the open in front of everybody. To claim him in front of the bystanders who had stopped to look at the slightly peculiar couple intently watching each other, waiting for either of them to move.

But as she looked up at him she could not stop the smile from forming on her lips or the pulses of pure happiness radiating from her very core as she had gotten her answer it was definitely the one she was looking and hoping for. The answer which would allow this dream to actually take physical form and become reality, allow her to finally have something more in her life than targets to eliminate or a frigate to raid. To have someone to lean on whenever needed and to support when necessary. She would have him.

_Oh, screw it! You only live once!_

She took a single step forward closing the small gap between their bodies and pressing herself flush against him, her hand reaching up his neck into his hair grasping firmly as she pulled him down for one hell of a kiss. Passion and hunger fueling her actions, a craving running through her body and mind as she continued her unrelenting assault trying to satisfy the need he brought out in her. Edward slowly coming to his senses and recovering from his momentarily astounded state and reciprocated her display of affection fiercely, making pleasure emit even stronger than before through her body.

It. Was. Amazing!

The fierce onslaught continued for another minute before they both, to her slight disappointment drew away from another to breath heavy breaths as they looked at each other. Both smiling like idiots but too high on happiness to care as they held each other, nothing able to ruin the moment or take away the joy they both felt. This was happiness, simple and pure.

"So…I'm gonna' take that as a yes to my earlier question." Edward said as he took in the view in front of him, namely her, with a broad smile on his face seeming as happy as she was feeling at the moment, beaming at her as she chuckled at his response, unable to hide her amusement.

"Well lucky you then…I've been told that I am a great company to keep." She gave him lopsided grin tilting her head as she did. Edward looking at her mischievously as he put his arm around her waist and steered her towards the tavern door, holding their sides together and hands together as they moved.

"Guess I better keep you close then." He responded looking into her eyes with an astounding amount of affection and something that she did not dare to name, ignoring the looks from all the bystanders as he led her into the tavern, holding her close as the door slowly shut behind them…

* * *

**So if you got the energy review and give your opinion on the story, it's always appreciated.**

**-Bahlen **


End file.
